


Poison

by AmericanNidiot



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, OC is a doctor, OC is from the Slums, One-sided feelings from Zack, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Turk-centric, acquaintance to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanNidiot/pseuds/AmericanNidiot
Summary: A woman from Reno's life in the Slums resurfaced as the Turks' personal Doctor, and the first thing she does is call him a dumbass.Reno doesn't know how to feel about Vega's return to his life, but damn if he doesn't enjoy her poisonous barbs and rough treatment... A bit more than he probably should, at that.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Poison

Reno lounged back in his seat, boots kicked up on his desk and arms cradling his head as he dozed just as the door to the Turks’ office opened.

“Let’s hope Tseng doesn’t catch you sleeping on the job, Reno.” Came the soft voice of none-other than Cissnei as she entered the office space, startling the redheaded Turk.

Reno yelped, nearly falling out of his chair and glared at the chuckling woman. “Can’t a guy catch some Zs? I just got in from a long ass info hunt...” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to work the kinks out as he rolled his shoulders and groaning in satisfaction as he heard the soft pops. “Man, am I stiff, yo. And it ain’t even enjoyable!”

Cissnei sighed, sitting down and pulling out her paperwork. “You best be on your best behavior, Reno. We’re apparently being assigned a personal doctor,” she informed as she began filling out the files. “Veld and Tseng both will not be so forgiving if you end up frightening the doctor away.”

Reno scoffed at the female Turk as he slouched down in his chair. “Me? Puh-lease... Rude’s more likely to frighten them off with his silence more than me.”

“I sure hope not. Word has it that she got in by recommendation from both SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack Fair and SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley.”

Now _that_ got Reno’s attention. “Wait, are ya tellin’ me that we’re getting a female doc?!” His aquamarine eyes glittered with interest as he sat up and leaned forward.

“Yes, we are, Reno. So behave yourself, unless you never want to see your bed ever again.” Tseng spoke up behind the redheaded male, causing the man to stiffen before whipping around to stare at the Wutai male.

“Hey now! No need to threaten me so harshly, yo!” he cried, laying his head on his desk.

Behind him, he heard a new female voice scoff. “Oh all the people to run into again after not seeing them for years, it just had to be _you_, Reno.”

The Turk spun around in his seat, his eyes wide and jaw slacked as he stared into those heavy-lidded wine-colored eyes from his past. _“Vega?!”_

“That’s _‘Doctor Vega’ _to you, dumbass.” She then turned, facing Tseng while Cissnei giggled behind her hand at Reno’s dumbstruck expression. “I’ll be in the infirmary and settling in. Once I’m finished, I’ll be sure to set up timeslots for the Turks to come in, so I can start working on a baseline of their physical health.” Vega informed Tseng, who nodded in return. She gave a single nod, cast the female Turk a friendly half-smile, before quirking a slender black brow at the still gaping redhead.

“Close ya mouth, dumbass, or else ya gonna catch flies.” And with that, she turned on her heels, white lab coat swishing around her legs, as she made her exit.


End file.
